


Bed

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, fluffy Johnlock 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

John jerked awake when someone slid into bed next to him, pulse pounding in his throat as his body went from dead sleep to flight or fight. He’d nearly fallen off the mattress before he caught his wits enough to squint through the darkness and curse.

“ _Christ_ , Sherlock. Did you stick your feet in the freezer before you came in?”

The detective’s face was drawn into an affronted pinch.

“I have poor circulation.”

“You have _no_ circulation, you bloody vampire.”

“Poor choice of adjective.”

“So when did the fire go out, exactly?”

Sherlock stayed resolutely silent, which was an answer in and of itself. John figured between sixty and ninety minutes after he’d gone to sleep. If it had been closer to half an hour, Sherlock would have “accidentally” woken him and then rerouted his attention to the hearth with a sequence of gestures he thought were subtle. John had learned enough of Sherlock’s tricks to know better.

There was a heavy sigh from the blonde as he maneuvered under the blanket to catch Sherlock’s feet between his. They were larger, so he couldn’t supply total coverage, but John tapped around and let them sap away his precious heat all the same. The content noise from beside him was worth the temporary chill.

And the chill was worth sharing the bed.

 


End file.
